The Gogeta Saga: Cut
by Iceman
Summary: 1 few years after Dragonball Gt ended and another space fighter has come threating the earth
1. Default Chapter Title

*Gogeta'z Return*  
  
5 Years after the Final Battle with the Evil Shenlong Dragons  
  
On an uncharted planet a Sayian is pissed at how he isn't getting respect for the name Prince of all Sayians I'll have to go to planet Earth and defeat the current Prince of All Sayians its probably Vegeta that wimp he doesn't stand a chance I'll have to leave now it should only take 2 years to get there King Kai just happens to be over hearing this talking and contacts Goku and tells him to spread the word and get as many fighters as possible he tells Goku he'll be there in 2 years so train as hard as u can I think he might even be stronger then Both u&Vegeta together and that they might have to refuse into the Mystic Warrior Gogeta and Goku then spreads the world quick so all the fights travel go into the Capsule Corp Building and then go to the Gravton Room and Goku says we have to train fast and hard we have 2 years to get ready for this new fighter then he turns the Gravtron on to 1,000x the highest level in the Building and is the newest model and hasn't even been released into the open market yet Goku&Vegeta begin to Training some old friends are even training "Tien,Yamcha,Chiaotzu,Krillen&Yajirobe"they all train harder then the others to catch up in Power Level terms   
  
2 Years Later  
  
A mystery fighter appears on planet earth the sky pitch black   
  
Goku~So who are u Sayian?  
Zero~U don't remember me?  
Vegeta~Hey I remember u ur that guy my dad almost killed when u fought him for betraying him selling him out to Frieza U cost all the Sayians the Planet Vegeta and now I'll avenge my Father&the whole planet Vegeta!!his eyes turn blood shot red  
Zero~Still have that short fuse of a temper u haven't changed a bit Vegeta I intend to make u all pay I heard how u all killed Master Frieza me&my trusty sword intend to do that  
Goku~So ur the responsible for the death of my father Bardock U're gonna pay for this I'll never forgive myself if I don't avenge my father he fought for the life of all Sayians all because of a wimpy Sayian who betrayed his own race how could u Condemn ur own race like that?U'll die a painful death remember that u wimp  
Zero~I didn't condemn anybody I was informing Frieza of ur injustice so don't blame me blame ur fathers!!  
Goku&Vegeta~Our fathers ur betrayed ur own race and blame our fathers??Well just beat the hell outta u and finish u off now  
Zero~Well finally the fight begins  
  
Krillen dashes at Zero then he fades appears above him and double ax handles him into the ground and a huge crater forms below him Krillen gets ups spits out blood and then forms a Kiezan then chucks it at him it splits into about 100 different disk he grabs 1 disk and throws it into another and then teleports out of the way of the rest and krillen looks as if he didn't see it happen then krillen grins he grabbed a Destuco Disk that's nearly impossible but he did it Zero forms a Ki ball then shoots it at krillen it disappears and reappears behind him and slams into his back and krillen then hits the ground and doesn't get up Goku teleports to Krillen says krillen get up we have to keep fighting Goku yells in anger he instantly becomes a ssj tells everybody get him Goten&Trunks Fuse into Gotenks and they grins u hurt my friend now U'll pay Gohan appears sorry I late did I miss anything looks into around and can barely sense Krillens Power is fading U'll pay for this my friend Gohan begins to yell and becomes a Mystic Sayian then flames circles around him so fast it begins to make mutli blur Gohan disappears reappearing in different places and then appears next to Goku and says I think we need to teach this Sayian a Lesson Tien teleportz next to Zero Zero pulls out his sword and then slices at Tien he dodges then Tien Solar Flares then he drops the sword and grabs his eyes and yells in pain tien shoots a Machine Gun Attack Goku then Goku begins gathering energy for a Spirit Bomb Vegeta turns ssj and shoots a Big Bang Attack into the cloud of smoke Gohan then shoots a Masenko into the cloud Krillen gets up in pain to watch Piccolo shoots a Special Beam Cannon into the cloud they all gather energy just in case it doesn't kill him the smoke clears an Image of Zero appears then the smoke clears and and his Sayian Armor covered in dust Zero he grins is that the best u wimps got? u better try harder Gotenks steps up and says lets play Gotenks dashes at Zero and then begins to throw punches then lands and knees at him then then shoots a Galitic Donut at him it goes over his body they cover him Gotenks grins holds hands in a triangle like stance then shoots mutli Burning Attacks at him then does bounces him around for a few minutes and then spikes him into the ground it explodes and lava shoots out of the hole Gotenks grins Goku then strains as he keeps gathering energy for the Spirit Bomb he feels that he might need to used the Spirit Bomb then he powers up and becomes a ssj then gathers even more energy then a huge ball of energy is floating in Earth's Orbit then Zero flies out of the flowing lava and he begins to power up and his muscles begin to grow bigger then he yells with anger and he becomes an Ultimate Ssj stares through Gotenks he forms a death ball and then chucks it at Gotenks Gotenks turns ssj and yells then tries to reflects the huge Death Ball the ball of energy takes Gotenks all the way to the surface of the Earth then Gohan shoots a Masenko at Zero he dodges with ease and then Gotenks reflects the Death Ball back at Zero he is smacked in the face by the ball of energy Goku thinks its time to use the Spirit Bomb then he sends the huge Spirit Bomb flying at Zero to try and help his son Gohan over power the huge Sayian then Spirit Bomb rams into Zero's back and it begins to smash him because he is surrounded by massive balls of energy then they engulf him in Ki then Implode and Zero flies into Space the fighter has a few seconds to rest up  
  
Gotenks~This guy is pretty strong we better finish him off quick before he blows up the whole Universe  
Goku~Well then we better work fast because if the Earth blows up then Piccolo dies to  
Vegeta~Well if he lives that I'll just have to take my turn next  
Chiaotzu~Sit back Vegeta I'll be going next don't worry about me this Sayians gonna take a trip to the next dimension with me if it comes to that  
Tien~Never Chiaoztu last time u di that it didn't even work remember Nappa?  
Chiaotzu~Don't worry I have a plan this time watch  
Yajirobe~let me give him a few slices from my sword he'll never mess with Earth again  
Everybody~Hahahaha  
Vegeta~last time u did that it didn't even go through my armor it was weaker then his is he has the best armor yet u better think twice  
  
Zero flies and lands next to Yajibore u want some of me Yajibore instantly pulls out his sword and slices at Zero he tries to dodge but it sliced on the arm Zero grabs arm and yells in pain u sliced me shoots a Honoo at him blasts him into a mountain and it crumbles Yajibore is stuck in the ground upside down Chiaoztu shoots a Wave of energy out of both of his hands it rams into Zeros back and he grins turns and shoots a eye beam at him then stops dashes at Chiaoztu and knees him in the chest grabs his arms slings him around and throws him into the nearest Mountain Chiaoztu regains control of his body turns right side up and uses his then uses his Psychic powers to stop his body from moving then Chiaoztu takes a second to look into Zero's mind so ur scared that we are gonna kill u Zero that's why u fight us u want to rid urself from the people who will stop u in the long run Chiaoztu shoots a machine gun attack into the air then it spirals down toward they hit Zero and smoke begins to rise Chiaoztu begins to sense around the cloud he looks in disbelief then Tien jumps infront of Chiaoztu and then does Multiform then other Tiens circle around the cloud of smoke then they put they hands in a triangle then begin to shoot fireballs through there hands they hit Zero and then it causes a huge explosion Tien taking deep breaths then refuses with the extra Tiens then he says that should do it they smoke starts to clear then Zero dashes out and elbows Tien in the jaw then shoots a quick blast at him making him fly into a mountain Tien gets up bleeding outta the forehead Vegeta powers up shotos into the air and yells Galict Gun CHARGE!! Goku grins then yells Kamehameha Wave!! then Gohan does the same then Piccolo charges another Special Beam Cannon Tien yells in anger then Krillen throws a Kiezan at Zero and it slices off his arm blood flies all over the place Zero turns to Krillen I thought I killed u no matter gets a pill of some sort and then his arm begins to grow back Goku&Gohan shoot there Kamehameha Waves at Zero then Vegeta Shoots his Galict Gun and Piccolo finishes it off with his Special Beam Cannon they they all connect with Zero knocking him into a hollow mountain Goku powers up into a ssj3 then dashes into the cave and then charges up a DragonFist it knocks him outta the other end of the Mountain Goku teleports away then appears next to Vegeta Gotenks says I only have 10 more minutes of this fusion let me use my time then he teleports next to Zero then shoots a Renzoku Energy Dan all the Ki Blasts hit Zero making a huge cloud of smoke then he says its still not enough he powers up into ssj3 then shoots a Renzoku Energy Shine into the Cloud Gotenks then dashes into the cloud grabs Zero and slings him into the ground Zero flies into the Core of the earth then shoot Millions of Burning Attacks into the Hole Zero dashes out with his sword and then shoots a huge ki blast outta the sword Gotenks tries to dodge and it takes off his whole arm Gotenks chuckles then forms a yells Galict Donut then 20 donuts hit Zero and hold him still to keep him from attacking then he yells in pain and tries to he teleports to planet plant and then his tail begins to grow out then he looks at the full Earth then he begin to transform into a Golden Oozaru his fangs begin to grow out and his hair begin to change gold and then the stomps on the ground and flies back to earth then says it feels good then he looks around for Zero he can't be found anywhere so Gotenks begin to transform into the Final stage of a Sayian ssj4 then yells and says I did it for the 1st time Zero laughs appears behind him and throws a Kiezan at him and it slices off his other arm but for how long will u be a ssj4 huh boy dashes at his body and grabs him and slams him into the ground rapidly then throws him into a mountain and shoots a Machine Gun Attack into the mountain to he teleports in the Mountain and grabs Gotenks by the neck holds him up then begins to punch him rapidly in the chest then throws him outta the cave and Gotenks lands next to Gohan he say Gohan help me Gohan yells in anger and shoot a Masenko into the cave it blows up as soon as the blast hits and Gohan takes deep breaths Zero climbs out and yells in anger and goes ssj3 then says nobody ever beat me this bad U'll all die for this I was gonna spare u all but not its over he turns to Gotenks u go 1st begins gathering large amounts of energy then shoots a Genocide Attack the size of a Death Ball at Gotenks he doesn't even move he knows it'll follow Gotenks looks at the ball land yells in pain the ball of massive energy collides with Gotenks and he instantly explodes Gohan yells in anger and shoots into ssj3 then teleportz to planet plant and becomes a Golden Oozaru the instantly becomes ssj4 teleports back u killed my brother what kinda man are u? Gohans yells in anger and goes ssj3 and says u killed my only brother now u'll pay Zero throws a Crash Ball at Gohan Chiaoztu jumps infront of the ball and deflects it then he dashes at him and throws punches wildly then Tien dashes at him doing the same Zero dodges them with ease then Gohan goes ssj3 then teleports to planet plant and looks at a full earth and becomes a Golden Oozaru and then instantly becomes a ssj4 yells then telepors back to earth now I'll make u pay u wimp Gohan dashes behind Zero and begins to punch at speeds of a machine gun hitting Zero in the back rapidly and then Tien&Chiaoztu then begin to punch faster then before and hitting him in the chest then Gohan grabs him from behind and ignites his fist in flames and then begins to punch him in the back rapidly then the flames are so hot it melts his Sayian Armor Gohan grins and shoots a a handed Masenko throw his chest it then he drops him and they all teleport back to the where the rest of Earth's Special Forces are at   
  
Gohan~I think I finished him off as u could see but lets not leave our ground down  
Vegeta~I didn't think I'd be saying this but I will Goku me and u might have to fuse again to make Gogeta  
Goku~will if it comes to that then will fuse to into the warrior that helped us defeat the Final Evil Shenlong  
Yamcha~I think I'll take next bat at him   
Tien~I think I'll help u ut with this 1  
Chiaoztu~If ur Going Tien then I'll help to  
Krillen~Spits out blood and says he's strong real strong u better take care  
  
Zero gets up and and begins to close the huge hole in his chest then dashes at Yamcha will u look like u want some u wimpy Human Yamcha yells Soukidan then throw it toward Zero then moves it up then behind him then to the sides then up again then slamming into his head the blast explodes knocking Yamcha into a mountain Yamcha yells in pain get up and shoots a a Spirit Bomb at Zero it explodes making a bigger cloud of smoke Zero steps out grinning says that stung  
then laughs says watch this forms a ball of ki then grabs it and pulls it apart making it into 2 different then it instantly splits into 4 and then makes a wall he yell Wall of Death Expand the Wall of ki begins to move toward Earth's Special Forces smacking into "Krillen,Tien,Chiaoztu,Yamcha&Yajirobe"they are all hit by the wave and then they begin to grow bigger from the Energy level then they bodies Explodes everybody looks in Anger Goku,Vegeta instantly go ssj4 they yell Gohan looks at them its time to get down to business Gohan dashes at Zero then shoots a Burning Masenko Zero tries to reflect it but when he touches it his arms begin to meltdown and they are left as stubs he yells in anger and a pill of some sort drops outta his belt and he drops to the ground and eats it and his arms grow back he looks at Gohan and laughs now U've down it he flares up into ssj4 grins as his body becomes hairy and he laughs lets play Gohan son of Goku U'll be the next to feel my wrath he dashes at Gohan and shoots 10 Honoos at him and laughs fades appear behind him and double ax handles him into the ground then shoots a Machine Gun attack into the crater laughs then flies into the crater and then slings him into the core of the Earth waits for him to come out then Goku dashes at him and knees him in the clips him form behind then back suplexs him into the ground Vegeta tells him to move outta the way and then he shoots a Big Bang Attack at him Gohan flies from the core of the Earth Piccolo gets up and says nice trip u used on me but it wasn't good enough Piccolo then gathers energy and shoot it outta his arms in a spark of energy then starts to wave his arms quickly then begins to shoot mutli Ki ball as in a machine gun attack Piccolo dashes into the smoke and clips him taking him to the ground Goku then charges a Big Bang Kamehameha x8 then Vegeta floats in the air and charges a Galict Gun Goku teleports next to Vegeta then Piccolo telelports next to Goku and then the Piccolo shoots a Special Beam Cannon Vegeta shotos the Galict Gun Goku shoots his Kamehameha x8 the beam merge into 1 huge blast the Kamehameha x8 leading the pack the Special Beam Cannon swirling around the blast and the Galict Gun propelling the blast Zero gets up and forms a death ball and throws it at the blast to counter then they begin to fight over power goku say don't let up teleports behind him and charges a Dragonfist then unleashes it on Zero it stuns him long enough for the "Galict Kamehameha Cannon"to hit him head on GOku teleports onto the ground then he takes huge breaths  
  
Goku~Vegeta I think that King Kai was right after all were are gonna have to fuse into Gogeta but he still mite not be enough so Piccolo we need u do fight him for a few minutes so me and Vegeta can fuse into Gogeta  
Vegeta~Will I didn't think we would have to do this but looks like we have to lets do this already  
Piccolo~So u want me to get my butt kicked so he doesn't watch u to so u can fuse into Gogeta ok I got u there here he comes he's almost off our beam now get ready  
  
Vegeta&Goku teleport about 10ft from Piccolo they begin the Fusion Dance and Piccolo shots a Machine Gun Attack at him and then dashes behind the blast to knock him off balance Piccolo waits until the blast hit him then grabs him and throws him into the ground then shoots a Machine Gun Attack into the crater he formed then Goku&Vegeta touch Index fingers and fuse into the Mystic Warrior Gogeta already in ssj4 do to the fact that Goku&Vegeta are already in ssj4 a gold shiled of Ki cicrles around Gogeta then it shine go bright taht Piccolo&Zero stop fighting Gogeta then grins its been a long time since I've seen a good fight Piicolo looks at the new warrior and says this is who killed the Final Evil Shenlong looks in amazement Zero then shoots a blast straight through Piccolo and then throws him into the core of the Earth before he can counter melting Piccolo instantly Gogeta yells NO then dashes at Zero and punches him in the chest rapidly then quickly Machine Gun Attack Zero into a near by mountain Zero Gogeta then forms an energy ball and yells Big Bang Kamehameha the ball of energy emits a blast the size of the ball of energy it slams into the mountain blowing it up instantly Gogeta doesn't even lose site of Zero teleports next to him and says u killed my Family&friends no I intend to make u pay Gogeta throws punches to his chest and Zero begins to block them and throws some punches in return knocking the breath outta Gogeta he drops to the ground and starts taking deep breaths Zero then floats into the air then comes crashing down on his chest then repeats the process 10 times in a row then then the ground below Gogeta breaks and he falls into a hole Gogeta grabs onto the edge of the hole and pulls himself up from the hole and then Zero looks as if he saw a ghost Gogeta gets up spits and says ur gonna play Zero forms a ball of ki chucks it at Gogeta knocking him back a few feet and he keep chucking ball of Ki at him Gogeta falls into the hole Zero flies above the hole then shoots a huge ball of Ki into the hole Gogeta flips upright then pushes against the blast and then slowly bit by bit and then Zero looks in amazement the shoots more ki blast into the hole to try and stop Gogeta from coming out but Gogeta yells in anger then pushes the blast completely out of the hole and reflects it back at Zero then Zero tries to grab the ball and then struggles with the massive amount of energy then he slowly tosses&turns barely moving the ball in the other direction then lets it go and it flies into space Gogeta then powers up thinking of all the things that Zero has done in the past few hours a golden shield incases Gogeta and then he yells so loud that the mountains instantly explode Gogeta body begins to grow bigger and more muscled he grow 2 ft taller then his Red hair begins to grow to his knees in a his spikey Red hair flicks around Gogeta keeps yelling and then the anger from the past embodies him then he yells even louder Zero cover his ears in fear of going deaf Gogeta hair grows all the way to the ground he stops yell stares straight through Zero as if he isn't even there then dashes at 5x his normal speed Zero is stunned at the transformation of Gogeta then he punches straight through Zeros chest then pulls his fist out a bit and shoots a ki blast knocking him into space Zero flies Gogeta then grins its over my friend then he forms a ball of energy the size of Planet Earth Yells in anger hope u enjoy ur stay in HFIL Big Bang Kamehameha the beam shoots at Mach 5 smashes into Zero he instantly explodes Gogeta Fusion time runs out and Goku&Vegeta appear again  
  
Goku~Hmm that was odd  
Vegeta~What when we went pass ssj4 I've heard rumors that there was a level higher but didn't think it was true but they call it "SUPER SAYIAN GOD"the highest level in a Sayians Transformation but only a rare few ever actual reach the level itself or see it in that matter  
King Kai~Once again U 2 have saved the Earth again at least this time it didn't blow up it is true that u 2 have reached a new level in the Sayian Transformation but its extremely hard to reach in 1 person U'll ahve to train harder and find something to really trigger ur anger and make u almost out of control then the process starts and u start to change into a ssj God like every other ssj level its easier to reach the more u achieve it  
Goku~Now there's only 1 more thing left to do wish back everybody that died  
Vegeta~Will have to get to Kami'z Lookout where Dende is with Mr. Popo  
  
Goku&Vegeta fly to Kami's Lookout and talk to Dende about what just happened and he say how did Piccolo die?He got shot in the chest and threw into the core of the Earth then he melted away so how is the hunt for Dragonballs going?Pan&Uub have already started searching for the Earth Dragonballs don't worry they'll all be back soon   
  
1 Month Later  
  
They summon the Dragon on Kami'z Lookout they make there wishes   
Wish 1.to bring back everybody that Zero had killed Wish 2.To restore the land field that was destroyed in combat Wish 3.To restore planet Vegeta to its normal state the Dragon grants the 1st&2nd wish but says it might be hard to grant the 3rd I'll try the Dragon manages to restore Planet Vegeta and then the dragon goes back into the Dragonballs and takes it year of sleeping Vegeta returns to Planet Vegeta to see his dad again and tells him about the battle they had went trough and why Frieza blew up planet Vegeta in the 1st palce because of the wimpy fighter Zero had sold them out to Frieza from a spot in his Rein of Death and destroy the whole sayian race and only leave himslef to kill and become a evil ssj of Frieza so me my friends from Earth had to stop him and we just happened to wish u and the planet back I had to come see u 1 last time its been a long time dad I'll come back every now and then to see how ur ruling the Kingdom be back in about 1 year  
  
The End 


	2. Default Chapter Title

*Another ssj God??*  
  
A few months after Gogeta return against Zero a warrior who claimed to be the Prince of All Sayians Goku and Vegeta stopped training do to the fact that there wasn't many people to fight against so they put a open challenge to the Earth's Special Forces to test the power of Gogeta they had Bulma make a scouter like device to read out his Power Level so they all have a idea of what there power level needed to be to become a ssj God it took Bulma a 1 week to make this scouter like device it looks similar to the scouter that Frieza wore except it can read out any Power Level  
  
The gang flies to a area filled with mountains and cliffs  
  
Bulma~Lets get this show started  
Vegeta~Are u ready to fuse Goku?  
Goku~I'm ready when your ready so lets do this  
  
Goku&Vegeta perform the Fusion Dance then a bright light shines and then the 2 warriors fuse into 1 warrior then the shining light becomes a Golden Flame circling the warrior known as Gogeta the Red Fur on his chest brighter then ever his fangs a bit longer and his hair a darker shade of Red his tail a few ft longer Gogeta stretches then begins warming up with some quick punches Bulma turns on her Ultimate Scouter it begins to read out ssj4 Gogeta'z Power Level it starts rising from 360,000,000 then it levels out at 500,000,000 Gogeta grins and I haven't even powered up yet he looks at the Earth's Special Forces and looks at Goten fades appears above Trunks and double ax handles him into the ground turns to Krillen shoots a Big Bang Attack at Krillen's chest then dashes at Yajibore then punches him in the gut he drops to the ground in pain turns to Tien Chiaoztu turns to Gogeta and shoots a Machine Gun Attack into the air then makes it spiral down in a cluster exploding on Gogeta Bulma puts turns to Gogeta reads out his Power Level its at 600,000,000 he must be raising his Power to cancel out the blast the smoke clears and Gogeta stands there stares straight through Chiaoztu dashes at him then throws punches at high speeds Tien dashes behind Gogeta and grabs him and German suplex's him into the ground Tien then Mutli Forms and then shoots Genocide Attacks at Gogeta ssj4 Gohan powers up then flies into the air shoots a chain of Ki blast at the cloud then charges a spark in between his arms then when throws the spark into the cloud of smoke the smoke clears ad Gogeta is on the floor Bulma turns to Gohan reads out his Power Level it reads at 200,000,000 she waits for him to catch his breath it totals up to 180,000,000   
  
Gohan~I think he might be hurt what did the scouter say about my power level before the attack Bulma~Your base power level was 180,000,000 before the attack it went up to 200,000,000 when u did that move pretty god but that's not going to finish off Gogeta it'll only make him madder  
  
Gogeta gets up shakes the dirt out of his hair stares straight through Gohan forms a energy ball the size of 2 kamehameha's then yells "Big Bang Kamehameha" the beam flies at Gohan he fades appears next to Gogeta and shoots a masenko at him Gogeta grabs the blast and then reflects it back at Gohan he barely dodges the blast and dashes at Gogeta and starts throwing punches Gogeta grabs Gohans fist and begins to crush it with ease then Gohan yells and throws the other hand in a fury Gogeta grabs his other fist and crushes it then lifts Gohan into the air and slams him into the ground Gohan gets up spits and shoots a chain of Masenko's at Gogeta then Gogeta makes a ball of energy then yells "Big Bang Kamehameha"Bulma turns her scouter to Gogeta it begins to level out at about 1,000,000,000 the beam flies into the air then splits into 8 different beams they all fly downward slamming into Gohan,Trunks,Goten,Krillen,Yajbore,Piccolo,Tien&Chiaoztu Gogeta begin to huff and puff then begins to scan the area for Power Levels he senses Gohan power rising and he turns in Gohan's direction then shoots a chain of Machine Gun attacks into the cloud of Smoke yelling want some more? then the smoke clears Gohan is on the ground in a crater he play's dead then waits for Gogeta to come near him pushing his Power Level down to throw Gogeta off Gogeta walks up close then looks and Gohan jumps up and shoots a Masenko the blast Knocks Gogeta through a few mountains he regains control over the blast and then reflects it into space Gogeta's calm eyes turn blood shoot red and then he begins to yell extremely loud and mountains begin to explode Bulma makes a shield around herself because she had planned in advance she turns to Gogeta watching his Power Level rise rapidly like never before it was already over 2,000,000,000 and keep going higher His hair began to grow a few feet longer and turned more spiky Bulma said Gohan get in the barrier Gohan flew over and   
  
Gohan~What is his power level at now?  
Bulma~Its at 2,500,000,000 and still rising  
Gohan~If we ever plan to reach this level it'll take years to reach at our will power  
Bulma~Well train harder and u might succeed  
  
Gohan waits for ssj4 Gogeta to finish transforming into a Super Sayian God his spiky Red hair extending to the ground and his body over 2ft taller then before and he power level stay's at a base of 5,000,000,000 Gogeta chuckles and says are u ready for another beating Gohan? Gogeta then lifts his left hand in the air and then begins to gather energy for a Ki ball and then throws it toward Gohan Gogeta fades and then appears on the ground Gohan turns around and shoots a kamehameha at the ball after hitting the blast he turns to beam toward Gogeta he starts to run like mad yelling Gohan I'll get you for this don't think you'll get away why I'm i running?I'm stronger then them all put toghter turns around and tries to grab the blast his hairy begins to flickers in the air then smoke begins to rise Gohan doesn't give in to the trick that Gogeta is playing he makes the 2 handed kamehameha into a 1 handed blast then holds the other hand in the air he stops shooting the Kamehameha then raises the other hand in the air then charges a Masenko and shoots the Masenko into the cloud of smoke let did Gohan know Gogeta was floating above him with his hands crossed waiting for him to turn around a Gohan Gogeta said nice move son but wasn't fast enough a second later Gogeta's fusion time wears off they had been fight for 30 mintues straight a Golden shine flashes and Goku&Vegeta appear   
  
Goku~Nice fighting son but I think you need to keep training we need to increase a few levels just in case another Fighter comes to earth\  
Vegeta~Chuckles well u 2 can keep playing around I'm going to reach the "Super Sayian God Level"  
Gohan~Well this is a site to be seen I'll beleive it when i see it Vegeta  
Vegeta~I'll show u right now if u want a beating!!  
Goku~Sounds like a challenge to me son get him  
Gohan~If u want some come and get some  
  
ssj4 Gohan dashes at ssj4 Vegeta Goku laughs at them Gohan throws a punch to Vegeta's gut Vegeta grabs his fist and crushes it with ease Gohan yells in anger then he charges a Ki blast i nthe other shoots it into Vegeta's face to make him let him go Vegeta grabs his face and backs up yells u little punk I'll get u for this Goan shoots a Masenko at Vegeta knocking him into a Mountain smoke rises and then a figure is standing in the smoke it walks out of the smoke chuckling Gohan laughs back at him and shoots a chain Masenko's but Vegeta Reflects them with ease and then begins gathering energy around his arms making huge balls of enregy on them and then he pushes the balls together and yells FINAL FLASH a blast shoots out of the balls in a straight beam Vegeta chuckles Gohan tries to counter with a Burning Masenko the blast keeps roaing and slams into Gohan causing a explosion and a huge crater forms Gohan laying on the ground and Vegeta laughs and Gohan stil hasn't go out the crater he stops laughing and flies towad the crater he lands next to Gohan are u ok?Gohan grabs hi mand slams him into the ground then flies into the air and shotos a machine gun attack into the crater Vegeta jumps up andpowers up and the crater makes a barrieryelling u dirt little punk you'll pay for this then he flies above Gohan and charges a Galict Gun gathering energy quickly then yells GALICT GUN FIRE!!!! the beam slams into GOhan at full force and Gohan tries to counter and yells Kamehameha a second before the galict gun hits him the beams colde and Gohan beam is getti nthe best of Vegeta but he addes more energy into the beam they slowly even out then Gohan yells you'll never win Vegeta and pushes more energy into the Kamehameha Gohan then over powers Vegeta's beam knocking him into Space Vegeta comes back mintues later  
  
Vegeta~You're pretty strong kid don't let up on ur training for 1 second  
Gohan~Well u don't let up either Vegeta I'll need a good sparring partner someday  
Goku~Hey u find u own sparring partner find Piccolo where ever he is  
Piccolo~I'm above u fools and don't worry about Gohan I'll Train him myself  
Gohan~Like old times isn't it Piccolo?  
Piccolo~Yep sure is like old times  
  
  
The End of Chater 2  
The 3rd Chater coming soon 


	3. Default Chapter Title

*A New Changelenge*  
  
Goku had been training as usual when he felt a force like never before he could sense the evil in his heart. Goku was surprised to feel a great force like this he flew off to the Capsule Corp building where he could find Vegeta they started talking.  
  
Goku says Did u feel that strong passing by Earth? Vegeta says Yea I felt it 2 you don't think it could be Frieza? Impossible u saw Trunks kill him with your own eyes has to be another person Goku says. Vegeta replies saying if it isn't Frieza who in the heck could it be? Trunks walks into the Capsule Corp room Goku and Vegeta are talking in. Trunks says what are u to talking about? Goku says Well there was a strong force passing over the earth an hour ago did u feel it 2? Trunks replies not really I was at the beach checking out the ladies. Theres no time to be thinking about the ladies when the whole planet could be destroyed! Vegeta yells Seconds later Goten&Gohan walk into the room with there study books and say what's all the fusing about? You 2 never know what's going on somebody is coming to Earth it felt something like Frieza Vegeta says. Gohan freezes in shock and says and not Frieza it can't be him not again that's impossible Trunks killed him. Yea Gohan's right Frieza got diced to pieces so who is it then? Vegeta says. Must be a new fighter coming here we don't have much time where is Piccolo at? Goten asks?   
  
  
Vegeta asks Bulma where did she put that scouter that thing she made a few weeks ago? Bulma says its right here why? Vegeta just give me the scouter Bulma throws the scouter to him and he grabs it and turns it on. Looking toward the sky he begins to scan the area he finds a power level higher then normal. Vegeta reads it out the power level it bases out at 1,000,000 and there are about 10 more smaller sources of power. Well boys another fight starts soon as they get to Earth and don't bother calling "Yamcha,Tien&Chiaoztu". They can keep up with these powers they can try as hard as they can but they'll only waste our wishes when we bring them back. Oh and they are going to land around the place we fought Zero a few months ago don't be late. Vegeta puts on his Gloves with finger holes and they all fly off to where they fought Zero. They waited and about 2 hours later a shine of Ice blares in the air and then a person appears and lands a mysterious man with long Icey Blue hair steps out and says I'm from the future the name is Iceman. I'm here to save your lives from Turk the Changelenge on the way to Earth. Why should we listen to you anyway? Vegeta asks. Because if you don't You'll all die and nobody will be left to defend the earth from this new breed of changelengs. Thats why I've come here to help you guys in the fight against Turk the 1st of Many Changlenges coming to earth to kil lyou Sayians off. He comes to avenge Frieza,King Cold and Kooler he knows of ur Super Sayian abilies so don't take him for granted don't underestime his power. Seconds later a huge ship lands on Earth hes arrived lets wait for him he should have a group of henchmen with him like the other Changelenges. The gang of Sayians wait for the Ship to open up the door opens and 20 Troops walk out and then a minute later a group of 6 people in total walk out behind this line of troops and they all turn to the Sayians that await them. Goku says who are u and what did u come here for? I'm Turk the leader of this Force and what are u doign on this planet Frieza,King Cold I thought they came to kill you where did u do to them? They threated to take our lives so we defended ourselves. Turk yells in anger and tels the troops to attack Goku and the others.  
The End of Chapter 3 is Here  
Chapter 4:The Showdown 


End file.
